A Twist In My Story
by forgotten CherryCho79
Summary: /AU. IchiHime./ Padahal yang Orihime harapkan hanyalah sebuah penolakan. Penolakan untuk keinginan bodohnya itu./ Sebuah kisah kecil mengenai penyesalan./


Summary: /AU. IchiHime./ Padahal yang Orihime harapkan hanyalah sebuah penolakan. Penolakan untuk keinginan bodohnya itu./ Sebuah kisah kecil mengenai penyesalan./

Dislaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei.

Warning: Fic ini mengandung alternative universe dan OOC. Bagi yang alergi dengan bahan-bahan(?) tersebut harap segera klik tombol back ;)

Happy reading! ;)

* * *

**A Twist in My Story**

**© CherryCho79**

**.**

I'm finally waking up, a twist in my story

It's time I open up and let your love right through me

(Secondhand Serenade)

* * *

"Maaf, telpon yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Silahkan—"

Tut.

Hubungan telpon diputus begitu saja.

Orihime Inoue mengerang pelan. Ponsel berwarna putih yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya ia lempar asal ke atas tempat tidur, sebelum akhirnya menghempaskan dirinya sendiri. Setengah merutuk, gadis itu memungut kembali ponselnya, menekan kembali sederet nomor yang sudah dihapalnya dan menempelkan benda mungil itu kesamping telinganya, hanya untuk mendapati suara operator yang menyapa pendengarannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi panggilannya di-_reject_.

Ini sudah yang keberapa?

Orihime bertanya dalam hati. Ini sudah kali yang keberapa kali gadis berambut coklat keoranyean itu berusaha menghubungi sebuah nomor yang tak kunjung mau menerima panggilan darinya. Sudah sembilan mungkin dalam seharian ini. Entahlah, gadis itu tidak menghitungnya.

Mengabaikan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, Orihime membiarkan jari-jari lentik miliknya menari bebas di atas keypad ponsel, mengirim sepenggal pesan singkat untuk nomor yang sama. Berharap ia akan mendapat balasan.

Ini sudah yang keberapa?

Pertanyaan yang sama. Pertanyaan yang selalu sama. Yang kerap kali ia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri, namun tidak kunjung membuahkan jawaban.

Sudah pesan keberapa yang ia kirim? Ia tidak tahu. Sudah mencapai angka belasan nampaknya dalam seharian ini. Astaga, Orihime benar-benar seperti seorang gadis putus asa dalam drama picisan yang kerap kali ditontonnya.

Atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu?

Orihime menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Saat itu hari sudah larut malam, seharusnya ia tidur mengingat besok ia harus berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Tapi sekuat apapun ia berusaha memejamkan mata, kantuk tak kunjung mau menghampirinya. Mimpi yang biasanya membuai lelap tidur-tidurnya tidak juga menjemputnya.

Mengerang, Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya saat bayangan masa lalu berlarian dalam pikirannya. Ingin sekali rasanya gadis berambut coklat keoranyean itu menangkap bayang itu, menguncinya dalam sebuah kotak dan menyimpannya di sudut hati yang tak tersentuh. Ia tak ingin memori itu menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya yang ia bangun dari puing-puing hati.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya memori itu, sekelebat bayangan pemuda muncul begitu saja. Orihime dapat melihatnnya dengan jelas. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut oranye mencolok, mata sewarna madu dan seulas senyum yang terkulum dibibirnya. Lalu, memori-memori lain berloncatan muncul bersama bayang pemuda itu.

Orihime berusaha mengusir bayang-bayang itu.

_Sudah berapa lama?_ Ia bergumam pelan. _Sudah berapa lama kita berpisah—_

Ia tidak tahu. Seminggu? Sebulan? Atau mungkin sudah setahun lebih? Orihime tidak tahu pasti. Hanya saja rasanya seperti ribuan abad lamanya.

—_Ichigo?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime tahu. Ini semua adalah salahnya.

Ya, perpisahan itu adalah salahnya. Kesalahan fatal yang tak termaafkan.

Kala itu, di suatu hari berhujan di penghujung musim ketiga, Orihime memutuskan ikatannya dengan Ichigo Kurosaki—kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini. Untuk sebuah alasan yang tidak cukup kuat ("Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini" ucap Orihime.). Kala itu, untuk beberapa menit lamanya setelah Orihime memaparkan alasan singkatnya, Ichigo terdiam membisu. Orihime sudah berpikir bahwa pemuda itu akan menolak mentah-mentah, setidaknya ia akan menuntut penjelasan lebih.

Namun yang didapatinya adalah tangan besar Ichigo yang mengusap lembut puncak kepalanya. Mengucapkan satu-dua kalimat yang membuatnya menunduk, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras untuk meredam hatinya yang remuk.

"Apapun alasanmu aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan. Jika kau ingin berpisah denganku, jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia—" ada jeda. Satu tarikan nafas dihirup untuk memenuhi rongga dada yang mendadak sesak, "—baiklah, akan kulakukan. Meski sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Pada detik itu juga ada air mata yang turun menjelajahi pipi Orihime.

Padahal yang Orihime **harapkan** hanyalah sebuah **penolakan**. Penolakan untuk keinginan bodohnya itu.

Benar, sesungguhnya Orihime tidak serius dengan ucapannya itu. Keinginannya yang sebenarnya berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tindakan bodoh itu muncul begitu saja sebagai rasa pelampiasan akan dirinya yang tidak dipedulikan sang kekasih berbulan-bulan lamanya, sebagai protes untuk Ichigo yang sibuk berkutat dengan kesibukannya sendiri tanpa pernah menanyakan kabar dirinya, sebagai ancaman untuk kejelasan status hubungan keduanya.

**Sebagai tolak ukur apakah ia masih diinginkan.**

Oh, ayolah, Orihime juga sama seperti wanita manapun yang ingin tahu seberapa berartikah ia di mata sang kekasih. Adalah sebuah kewajaran jika ia ingin mengetahuinya—walaupun cara yang dilakukannya sangat salah.

Seandainya bisa, Orihime ingin menarik semua detik yang sudah berlalu. Tapi sayang ia tidak bisa. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menyesali, memaki dirinya dan menangis diam-diam. Ia tidak mungkin menarik kata-katanya lagi.

Ichigo masih berdiri dihadapannya, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan kalimat yang menenangkan—namun itu hanya membuat Orihime menangis lebih kencang dalam diamnya. "Ayo angkat wajahmu. Tidak usah merasa tidak enak begitu padaku. Mungkin seharusnya ini sudah terjadi sejak lama. Orang bodoh mana yang membiarkan pacarnya sendiri untuk waktu yang lama. Aku benar-benar keterlaluan."

Ah, seandainya Ichigo tahu kemana harus melihat, ia akan menemukan tetesan air mata Orihime yang berjatuhan melewati dagunya. Namun sayangnya Ichigo tidak tahu harus melihat kemana. Jadi ia membiarkan bulir-buliran air mata itu mengalir turun tanpa tersadari eksistensinya.

Ichigo melirik arlojinya yang berbunyi pelan, menandakan sudah waktunya ia bekerja sambilan. Ia melirik Orihime yang masih menunduk. Tersenyum, ia berujar, "Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang. Maaf untuk semua sikapku yang tidak baik selama menjadi pacarmu. Kau… pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

Ichigo pun berlari menjauh. Namun saat jarak yang terpaut diantara keduanya belum begitu jauh, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Menoleh pada Orihime yang terdiam dengan pundak bergetar.

"...jika suatu saat kau ingin kembali padaku, kembalilah. **Aku akan selalu menunggumu**."

Usai mengatakan itu, Ichigo kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Meninggalkan Orihime yang kini terduduk beralaskan rumput hijau. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata abunya.

Kala itu, Orihime sudah menyadari apa yang dilakukannya ini salah. Sangat salah. Ia ingin sekali berlari dan menangkap sosok Ichigo yang semakin terlihat samar, mengucapkan sederet kalimat maaf dan ini semua akan menjadi angin lalu. Namun ego dalam dirinya menolak mentah-mentah. Untuk apa meraih kembali Ichigo? Nantinya yang ia akan dapati hanyalah seperti bulan-bulan yang lalu. Ichigo yang mengabaikannya, Ichigo yang hanya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, Ichigo yang tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar mengajaknya bertemu, Ichigo yang—mungkin—sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Maka untuk apa ia masih mempertahankan?

Menyerah pada egonya, Orihime berharap mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik. Mungkin inilah yang seharusnya terjadi sejak lama. Mungkin inilah akhir dari segala sesak yang Ichigo beri. Mungkin dengaan ini ia tidak perlu lagi menangisi hari-hari sepinya. Mungkin…

**Yang pasti ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk terus bertahan sendiri.**

Hanya saja Orihime tahu, perpisahan ini adalah sebuah harga yang harus dibayar mahal untuk memenuhi kebodohannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharusnya Orihime mendapati hidupnya lebih baik, secerah langit siang di pertengahan musim semi. Seharusnnya Orihime mengubur serpihan memoar, mengganti air mata dengan tawa kebebasan. Seharusnya juga ia merasa lebih dari sebelumnya, tanpa ikatan rapuh yang membelenggunya, tanpa keresahan yang melanda hatinya tiap kali Ichigo tidak ada kabar.

Seharusnya.

Namun yang ia temukan hanyalah dirinya yang semakin terpuruk.

Pada hari-hari berikutnya, Orihime akan mendapati dirinya duduk termenung, menatap kosong pada figura kayu kecoklatan berisikan selembar foto yang sudah lama berada di situ. Di dalamnya terperangkap dua sosok remaja saling berangkulan saat lensa kamera mencuri senyum lebar keduanya.

Dan di waktu-waktu yang lainnya, Orihime akan tercenung menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Berharap ada satu dua pesan dari si pemuda berambut oranye. Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Terkadang juga, ketika ada perasaan hampa yang memenuhi kisi-kisi hatinya, ketika ada rasa sepi yang bercampur dengan penyesalan dan rindu, Orihime akan berlari keluar hanya untuk mendapati dirinya menatap Ichigo lekat-lekat dari kejauhan. Dan nanti di waktu malam telah larut, ia akan terjaga dari tidurnya hanya untuk menangisi semua yang telah terjadi.

Sejak saat itu, Orihime hampir tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Ia yang selalu terlihat ceria dengan senyum lebar terkembang di wajah kini telah hilang dan digantikan dengan Orihime yang pemurung dan nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum lagi.

Sekoyong-koyong datanglah sebuah tanya dalam pikirnya, menariknya untuk melihat timbal balik realita atas apa yang telah ia lakukan. Apa yang ia lakukan ini benar? Apa memang ini yang ia inginkan? Apa ia merasa bahagia?

Bohong jika Orihime mengatakan iya.

Maka apa ia salah jika mengharapkan kembali?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime menatap kosong pada langit kelam dihadapannya. Hujan datang membayang dibalik awan yang berwarna kelabu, seolah menggantikan air mata Orihime yang menangis dalam hati. Saat itu ia tengah berada di sebuah kafe yang biasa ia kunjungi bersama Ichigo. Gadis itu menempatkan dirinya di sudut ruangan yang tak terlihat, memesan beberapa potong kue dan segelas coklat panas.

Gadis itu memutar bola mata ketika mendengar suara gererincing bel dari arah pintu masuk—menandakan bahwa baru saja ada penggunjung lain yang datang.

_Ia datang!_ Orihime berseru dalam hati. Ada rasa rindu dan kecewa yang menyesakkan dadanya ketika melihat orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kafe tidak sendirian. Ada seorang gadis manis yang mengekor dibelakangnya, tersenyum, dan—

—kedua tangan mereka saling terpaut.

Hati Orihime mencelos.

Orihime bisa merasakan air matanya mulai mengalir turun, namun buru-buru ia hapus saat melihat pasangan itu mendekat ke arahnya. Terkejut, bola mata Orihime membulat saat mendapati pasangan itu memilih duduk tepat di depannya. Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Tanpa sadar ia menekan topi yang ia gunakan lebih ke bawah, berharap itu bisa menyembunyikan identitasnya.

Ya, Orihime sedang melakukan penyamaran.

Rambut coklat keoranyean miliknya yang biasa terurai sebatas punggung kini ia gelung rapi di bawah topi. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam untuk menutupi sepasang manik berwarna abu yang kini tergenangi air mata.

Sudah berapa lama? Orihime menahan tangisnya. Sudah berapa lama ia membiarkan dirinya berkubang dalam lumpur penyesalan. Bukannya ia tidak mau bangkit, hanya saja ia tidak bisa bangkit. Ketika ia mencoba merajut tali-tali harapan yang baru, ia mencoba berpegangan kepadanya, berusaha keluar dari jurang masa lalu. Tali itu tidak cukup kuat memang, Orihime masih harus berpegang kuat pada realita, namun itu cukup untuk pergi dari kelam yang mengurungnya. Ketika ia sudah mampu bangkit, tertatih, semua patahan memori manis bersama Ichigo selalu menariknya kembali dalam keterpurukan.

Lalu Orihime akan kembali tenggelam.

Dan semua usahanya menjadi sia-sia belaka.

Sama seperti saat ini.

Sudah berapa kali? Orihime bertanya dalam hati. Mati-matian menahan laju air mata untuk mengikuti hukum gravitasi. Sudah yang keberapakalinya gadis itu membiarkan harapannya patah, hancur dan berserakan di sekitar dirinya?

Ia tidak tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orihime merutuki dirinya saat menyadari sepasang kakinya membawa ia ke tempat ini.

Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah rumah dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Kurosaki'. Bangunan sederhana berlapiskan cat putih yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Itu adalah rumah Ichigo.

Entah apa yang membawanya kemari, Orihime tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah tidak sepatutnya ia berada di tempat ini. Maka, setelah melewati detik-detik yang menyesakkan karena serpihan memoir berdatangan serta pergulatan antara ego dan harga diri, Orihime memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun baru saja ia memutar tubuhnya, ia terpaksa menahan nafas saat mendapati Ichigo berdiri dihadapannya.

"Orihime?"

Nafas Orihime tercekat. "—Ichigo…"

Usai saling mengambarkan keterkejutan di wajah masing-masing, keduanya tersekap sunyi. Keduanya saling memalingkan pandang, mungkin takut jika mereka saling menatap ke dalam mata masing-masing, akan terbacalah segala luapan perasaan yang telah dikubur; hasrat yang bergejolak, kerinduan yang pekat juga atensi afeksi yang tidak kunjung padam.

Orihime sibuk menyelusuri lorong-lorong hatinya, menimbang dengan susah payah apa kiranya yang harus ia lakukan; berlari pergi atau menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo.

"Kau mau masuk?"

Ichigo-lah yang memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Orihime tersentak dari pikiran panjangnya, reflek mengangkat wajah dan saat itulah pandangan keduanya bertubrukan.

Saat menatap iris coklat madu milik Ichigo, luruhlah segala pertahanan Orihime. Setetes air mata jatuh menyusuri lakuk wajah Orihime, lalu disusul dengan yang lainnya. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Ichigo kaget dan khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Hime_?"

Ah, nama itu. Sudah berapa lama Orihime tidak mendengar kala bibir Ichigo mengumandangkan nama kecilnya? Sudah berapa banyak harapan Orihime yang patah yang memohon agar ia bisa mendengarnya lagi?

Orihime terisak, memeluk tubuh Ichigo. Tembok pertahanannya telah melebur, hancur menjadi puing. Logika dan akal sehatnya telah tenggelam dalam lautan kepedihan karena kehilangan. "—kumohon kembalilah…"

Itu bukanlah sebuah jawaban, melainkan permintaan. Itu juga tidak ada kaitannya dengan pertanyaan Ichigo barusan. Namun sang pemuda mengerti betul apa yang sedang Orihime maksud.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku yang bodoh menginginkan perpisahan itu. Kumohon… kembalilah padaku…" Orihime menangis di dada Ichigo.

"Maaf."

Hanya sebuah kata, namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya. Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya, mengusap pelan rambut panjang Orihime. Ia bermaksud menenangkan gadis itu, namun justru tundakannya itu malah membuat tangis Orihime semakin kencang.

Seandainya saja Orihime melihat ke arah Ichigo saat itu, maka ia akan mendapati sepasang mata coklat madu sang pemuda yang meredup. Juga kilatan terluka yang ada di dalamnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, akan menerimaku lagi?" biar bagaimana pun, perkataan Ichigo pada waktu itulah yang menerbitkan secercah harapan pada diri Orihime agar mereka bisa berjalan bersisian lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Orihime."

Ingatan Orihime melayang kebeberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ia melihat Ichigo dengan seorang gadis manis berambut hitam sebahu "—Apakah karena gadis berambut hitam itu? Kau sudah punya kekasih yang lain kan?"

Ichigo terhenyak mendengar penyataan Orihime. Ia heran bagaimana gadis itu bisa menyangka bahwa ia sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan gadis lain. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah Rukia? Bukan, i a hanyalah sahabatku."

"Lalu apa? Bukankah kau pernah berkata akan selalu menungguku?"

"Aku memang pernah mengatakan itu, hanya saja—" Ichigo menatap Orihime dalam, "—kupikir inilah yang terbaik. Maafkan aku."

Orihime menggeleng pelan, tatapannya nanar. "Tidak—tidak… Ini semua salahku. Aku—"

"Ini bukan salahmu." potong Ichigo cepat, "Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi. Kuharap kau mau mengerti."

Hening.

Orihime terdiam. Ia menatap sepasang bulatan coklat madu milik Ichigo dan tersentak; sudah tidak ada lagi pantulan dirinya di sana. Dalam sekejap, pemahaman datang menghampirinya. Ketika perpisahan itulah mereka tiba di persimpangan takdir. Ichigo telah memilih jalannya sendiri dan tanpa disadarinya Orihime sendiri telah menentukan jalannya. Orihime tidak bisa berbalik dan berlari kembali menyusuri jalan saat mereka masih bersama dulu.

Tidak ada jalan kembali.

"Ah, aku mengerti…" ucap Orihime. Air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya, "Maaf untuk semua keegoisanku."

Ichigo menggeleng. Sebuah senyum melumer di bibir Orihime. Senyuman yang tulus. "Selamat tinggal, Ichigo."

Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali, Orihime menyadari itu. Maka dari itu ia akan melangkah terus; menapaki jalan sunyi yang terbentang di hadapannya, menghapus Ichigo dari dalam kehidupannya—baik eksisternsi maupun memori.

Inilah akhir kisahnya. Orihime akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada masa lalu dan memulai hidup baru. Meski tidak yakin bisa, Orihime hanya berharap semoga inilah yang terbaik untuknya.

Semoga…

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Oke, Cho tau kug ini gaje banget. Mana judulnya juga gaje lagi T.T *ngorek tanah di pojokan* Mind to review?

Love,

**CherryCho79**


End file.
